beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana Rosen
Alana Elle Rosen (born 7th April 1992) is the daughter of Ric Rosen and Annie Hawkins, she is the niece of Drew and Daniel Rosen as well as the niece of Evana Holmes by marriage. Alana was born into a family of hunters, and so was brought up into the life, she, however, never wanted the life. Despite her father’s willingness to allow her to have normal ‘apple-pie’ life the weight of watching family members get hurt and die the guilt eventually weighed down on her. She saw Scarlett fade away and die, and she saw what that did to Dean. She saw all of her friends get hurt and eventually the final straw came with the death of her mother, Alana disappeared from her high school to take up the life of a hunter. Alana was relatively unskilled at first but quickly grew in skill and accompanied her father on cases, keeping to less instrumental roles as she learnt how to actually hunt. However where she lacks in the training she makes up for in intellect, Alana can make her way around a case quickly. Biography Early Life Alana was the result of an unholy amount of alcohol, a particularly difficult case and an ill-advised one-night stand between Arric Rosen and Annie Hawkins. Alana grew up with her father on the road; however, Arric didn’t want to force her daughter to be a hunter and so gave her the choice to live as normal life as possible, until she was old enough to live alone. Attempt At A Normal life When Alana was 14 she was allowed to live in a small house in a town in California called Bluewater, with Arric and Annie checking in on her regularly. They stopped visiting as regularly when she was 16, so as not to expose her too much to the life. By the time she was 17 she had a 3.9 grade average and every chance of going to a good college, she had friends and people who knew her as Alana Rosen; the mechanic’s daughter. She graduated high school with acceptance letters from Harvard, UCLA and Yale, but chose to go to UCLA to stay within reasonable driving distance of some of her friends from high school. She studied for a while at the school of medicine, even getting a boyfriend. She perused this ‘normal’ life even as friends and family died fighting, she saw Scarlett fade away and die, and she saw what that did to Dean, she heard about her grandfather dying in a Croatoan-virus ridden town, but finally when her mother died when she was 19 and at UCLA, she left her friends, her boyfriend and any hope of a normal life in a, less than healthy, bid for revenge. Hunting Life Despite having been brought up on the road for a lot of her young life she actually struggled working with her father at first, she was under-trained and she had no experience in dealing with the actual monsters. However, her small amount of medical training at UCLA allowed her to help patch her father up when he got hurt. Despite Alana’s reluctance to learnt the family trade of beating up demons and killing vampires with crossbows, Arric insisted on training her to be able to protect herself. She found herself more use at what little intellectual side there was to hunting, she was able to memorise a vast amount of different types of monsters and demons, thus making herself slightly more efficient at solving cases than some hunters. Personality Characterisation to be decided. Appearance Alana has inherited her mother’s long wavy red hair, which she sometimes curls. She is a little less than average height, in contrast to her father’s giant-like stature, and she has a curvy build. She has a nice smile, which she often wears nervously, big light brown eyes, which often have been said to look ‘sad’. Before Alana became a hunter, she often wore leather jackets and floral patterned tops or dresses. After becoming a hunter she wears similar things, except tweaking the outfits so that they were more suited to hunting. Relationships Arric Rosen Alana and her father’s relationship, while strained, was a close one. Both Arric and Annie had not expected to have children, probably ever and suddenly they had a daughter. Annie found it harder to deal with and didn’t really want to settle down with Arric because of a one-night-stand. So Arric did most of the bringing up of Alana. Arric was not disappointed with Alana’s choice to not become a hunter, rather he was almost proud as his father forced the life on him and his brothers. Annie Hawkins Annie and Alana’s relationship was complicated at best, though the closeness she would have had to her mother, if she had been brought up by her, was not there, her mother did not abandon her and remained present throughout a lot of her childhood. During her time at High School, Annie visited more, even making a few friends in the area and getting to know some of Alana’s friends. This lead to the tow becoming closer then they had been before, and added to the extent Alana’s grief, which was always going to be strong, when her mother died. Etymology *Alana is of Old German and Hawaiian origin, its meaning is "precious” or “awakening" *Alana is also used as a feminine equivalent to Alan *Her surname, Rosen, is German for rose Trivia Category:Hunters Category:Human Category:Rosen Family Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Holland Roden Images